


【影日】王袍加身的十五年間

by minihershiuh



Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Honeymoon, M/M, Top Kageyama Tobio, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minihershiuh/pseuds/minihershiuh
Summary: 日向總能帶給我驚喜，就像初中時的奔跑與跳躍，練習賽時的閉眼快攻，集訓時牽動了我的情緒讓我傳出了新型舉球，每一次關鍵的攔網。王冠的加冕。接受我的告白。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 王袍加身的十五年間 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897768
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	【影日】王袍加身的十五年間

**Author's Note:**

> →影山第一人稱，部分敘述可能較為煩悶，還請多包涵  
> →時間敘述有部分跳躍  
> →《非禮勿視》、《敗者成榮》及《使役動詞》完全據透，請務必看過前文

_──我看到了翅膀。_

「影山！」

坐在一旁休息時，不容忽視的聲音遠遠地傳來。

「後輩想跟你學跳發，你待會過來。」

「好。還有，別對我用命令句，呆子。」

「不罵我是會要你的命嗎！」

因為我的一句話而勃然大怒的日向，站在另一邊的球場，手上拿著一顆球，身旁站著一位一年級的後輩。

我放下水壺，站起身，走向他所在的地方，拿過他手中那顆球，指導他身旁的一年級。日向嘲笑我意義不明的狀聲詞，被我硬生生扣住頭顱，他一邊向我道著毫無誠意的歉，一邊向一年級翻譯我的話。山口看到後隨口說道要我們別再吵了，月島露出了不耐煩的表情，谷地同學已經不會再勸架了，後輩們一臉習以為常。

今天狀態也很好。

一如往常。

不會被發現。

升上三年級。

對日向的單戀也邁入第三年。

察覺到自己原來喜歡日向是在一年級，春高前夕，我自國青回來與前輩們衝突的時候。他說我當個國王就好，還用毛巾做了頂王冠硬是扣到我頭上，他以前就說過初中那次碰面就看到我身上有王冠與披風，這只不過是再戴回去而已。

我當然是當下就跟他打起來了。

但當時我也很明確地感受到體內有什麼東西被撬開了。這對我來說有些意外，意外的倒不是我居然會喜歡他，而是我居然能夠察覺。

不過察覺的同時也明白自己失戀了。

人心與排球不同，在球場上，手中的球可以照我的意思隨心所欲，但日向要喜歡上誰，我不能控制。人本來就不應該去強求不屬於自己的東西，這不是努力就能得到這種精神論，是現實。

而且日向根本不會喜歡我。

有其他更適合他的人。

但我畢竟沒喜歡過人，就算失戀了，也不曉得要如何不再喜歡他，或許時間久了就會漸漸淡掉吧，我天真地想著。

察覺自己其實喜歡他之後，生活並沒有什麼改變，主要是我不想讓情況變得尷尬所以有刻意隱瞞，唯一有影響的大概是會忍不住去觀察日向的變化。

耳後的頭髮長了，可以蓋住整個耳殼。

從上往下看去，他髮璇的角度和上個月不同，又長高了。

指甲短了，昨天回家後有剪指甲。

似乎有一點點小感冒，說話有非常細微的鼻音，眼眶周圍的血管微微泛紅。我叫他管好自己身體，啊，眉頭皺起來了，果然下一秒就氣鼓鼓地與我爭論。

今天說話的速度有些快，是發生什麼事嗎。

很快地我就發現這樣下去不行。

明明認為漸漸淡掉對他的感情比較好，畢竟失戀了，但我總是無法控制自己去多看他幾眼，越陷越深。看著他笑，看著他哭，看著他會因為我的一舉一動而生氣或高興讓我相當滿足。

別說是不再喜歡了，反而越來越喜歡啊。

這該怎麼辦，我難得煩惱起排球以外的事。不過暫且沒出現什麼問題，所以這煩惱就這樣被我悄悄地放置了。

這種不上不下的暗戀維持了一段時間，後來感覺到有些不對勁是在半年過後，IH沒能進軍全國後某一天。

日向午休沒來找我。

共進午餐以便之後練習傳接是平日的慣例，如果我沒在課堂上睡著，就會先把午餐拿好，在門口等著日向來找我；如果我睡著了，日向也會直接進教室把我叫醒，自來熟的他在每班教室都通行無阻，特別是我的班。我根本記不住班上同學的名字，身為別班的他卻能認識全部的人，簡直是交際怪物。

今天我睡著了，但直到教室的吵鬧聲將我喚醒，我才發現午休時間早過了一陣子，同學們也在這時才注意到，日向居然沒有來這間教室。

可能臨時有事吧，我沒多做想法，覺得偶爾自己吃也沒什麼問題，但心底有些發癢，最後還是拿了午餐去找日向。

結果他也不在自己的教室。

日向班上的同學說他被人找出去了，一個女生，日向走出門口的時候還緊張到同手同腳。

我沒打聽日向去了哪裡，逕自回教室解決午餐。

回想起來，我應該是在初三的那場比賽就對他一見鍾情。

之後不知不覺間又更加喜歡他吧。

但我從來沒想過與他交往。

午飯時我不禁想像了一下來找他的女生，是後輩還是前輩呢，日向活潑風趣，長得也不差，很可愛，該帥氣的時候也很帥氣，朋友很多，對每個人都好，本來就應該受歡迎。如果真的交了一個可愛的女朋友，那也很正常。

這天放學後的練習日向並沒有缺席，一名後輩在看到日向進入體育館後，毫不避諱地詢問他們班的女生跟他告白的結果如何。有些沒大沒小，但日向並不介意，只是紅著臉吞吞吐吐地說他拒絕了。原來跟他告白的是學妹啊。

田中前輩與西谷前輩大喊著太可惜了，他們也想被告白，然後再朝著不知名的方位朝拜，說他們的女神只有潔子學姊一個人。

「我跟她說現在只想專心在排球上，沒考慮這些事……」

「畢竟單細胞生物沒辦法同時處理太多件事情呢。」

「月島你這個混帳！」

「日向終於也有人跟他告白了啊──」

我並沒有加入對話，只是在一旁暖身，日向注意到了這裡，跑來向我臭屁地說，怎麼了影山同學在鬧彆扭嗎，嫉妒我被告白了嗎。

果然還是只能跟他打起來。

但經他一提，我這才發現，我居然不感到「嫉妒」。當然不是嫉妒「他」被告白，我只是沒提，其實我早就收過不少封情書，也拒絕過不少人。我感到訝異的是，我也不嫉妒讓他露出那些表情的「其他人」。

戀愛應該會有所謂的佔有慾吧，為什麼我完全沒這種情緒，甚至還能平靜地想像日向與其他人交往的樣子，我再更進一步想像，發現我居然連日向結婚了給我發喜帖都能接受，絲毫不覺得難過。

這是因為我沒有感情嗎？

比起失戀，這事還讓我比較害怕，但能傾訴的人並不多，後來只能硬著頭皮找上美羽姊。

雖然我總扳著一張臉，但家人畢竟是家人，即使表情的變化相當細微，也能察覺到不對勁。明白我是真的很煩惱，美羽姊也將平日戲弄我的語調全收了起來，認真聽我說。我說得結結巴巴，連自己都覺得難以理解，越說越彆扭，但姊姊仔細聆聽的模樣鼓勵了我，讓我將想說的話都好好地說完。

「……喜歡也是有很多種的。」

我沒跟她說我喜歡誰，但她也沒問，應該是交過男友也與姊妹淘們談論過不少吧，知道分寸在哪。她在梳理我那不成組織的語言後，說出了她自己的看法：「你雖然也會對他有慾望，想要更加親近，但卻不會抗拒他跟誰好。對象是誰都沒關係，只要他能開心就好──是這樣的吧。」

是這樣沒錯。

「嗯……其實你不是沒感覺，只是把自己的感覺排到後面去了。」

排到後面？我有些不解地歪頭。

「就是說，比起你自己的感覺，像是佔有慾，或是欲望那些。你更在乎他的感受。」姊姊似乎也不太明白應該怎麼表達，但仍是盡可能地說清楚：「你確實喜歡他，非常喜歡，真的很喜歡──但有一些東西，不行──你對自己沒自信，自卑到可悲了。以及對你而言，他更接近『信仰』之類的存在。」

自卑與信仰。

恍然大悟或許講的就是這回事。

我認定我不會是最適合他的人，這是自卑。

但他拯救了我，所以是信仰。

既然是信仰，那得不到是正常的，只要能夠在一方之地瞻仰就得以滿足。

那我該做的是什麼就再明白不過了。

我們是隊友，是搭檔，是同學，是朋友。

但絕不會是情人。

自己不適合他，也不會被他選擇。只要他身邊有一個位置是留給我的就好。為了不失去這個位置，那這份感情便絕對不能讓他知道。

我們之間的一切都因為排球而聯繫，但除此之外什麼都不是。

暗戀了半年，我終於找到處理這份感情的方法，幸好還不遲，還沒有任何人發現這件事。

我要藏好。

我認為我藏得很好，但只有一次被人看穿了。

「影山君你喜歡翔陽呢。」

二年級暑假四校合宿時，正好在我一旁休息的孤爪前輩突然向我說了這麼一句。不是疑問，而是貨真價實的肯定句。我表面不動聲色，但其實相當動搖，畢竟我已下定決心不能讓任何人察覺這件事，而到目前為止，我都做得很好。但他卻有些慌忙地接著說：「沒事，我想只有我知道。」

──翔陽應該也不知道。

他又補了這麼一句。

前輩視線飄向其它方向，可能是不想讓人發現我們在對話。不得不承認，雖然我對人的情感一直很遲鈍，但就我勉強能理解的範圍內，前輩並不是會探人隱私、熱愛這種話題的類型。這多少讓我有些警戒。我不想再透露更多的情報，即使明白這樣對前輩不太有禮貌，但此刻的我認定沉默到底就是最好的方案。畢竟在最初就已經被看透，後續再解釋什麼也只是欲蓋彌彰。

但前輩似乎一開始就認定我不會回話，故沉默也未讓他掃興，他並沒有看向我，自己繼續說了下去：「只是看你藏得很好……是真的，很喜歡翔陽吧。」

沒想到會得到這樣的結論，這讓我有些困惑。很久以前，美羽姊也說過一樣的話。

「……前輩『也』喜歡日向嗎。」

我想不到其它可能，但如果是這原因那就能解釋前輩的言論了──他在試探我。但一開口我就後悔了，果然只是試圖說些什麼就會立刻穿幫。「也」，這等於對最初的指認不打自招。但前輩聽了後只用說不上來是怎樣的表情回望我，並咕噥著聽不清楚的話，我正想問他說了什麼，便聽到急促的腳步聲越來越近，回頭一看，是日向正在氣喘吁吁地跑向這裡。

「研磨──影山──！」

他邊揮手邊跑來，大聲嚷嚷著：「真難得！竟然會看到你們在聊天！在交流舉球員的心得嗎？我也要聽！」

一來就自顧自地猜測自顧自地做結，不曉得這種活力究竟來自哪裡，孤爪前輩沒跟他說實話，說討論已經結束了，站起身來就要離開，我當然也不可能說，日向看著走回音駒的前輩，又回頭看看我，最後跟著前輩離開。

前輩喜歡日向。

我稍微想像了下他們交往的樣子，這不難，比想像我自己還容易。前輩會察言觀色，日向善於溝通，他們兩個挺適合的。

反正比我適合。

除了孤爪前輩那次，最後整個高中三年就在沒有穿幫的情況下順利度過了，暗戀似乎也能到一個盡頭吧，我是這麼想的，畢竟之後相處的時間減少，這份感情應該就會漸漸淡忘。這是我第二次過度天真。

我與日向的連繫在畢業後急速縮減，而在他去了巴西後，群組外的私人交流更是減少到一個月有沒有一次都不一定。

但我沒有不再喜歡他。

失戀時無法放棄，分開了也還是無法放棄。

我反而一天比一天更喜歡他了，甚至比高中時還要強烈，明明就不再碰面了，也沒什麼交流了，但在排球以外的時間，還是滿腦子都是他。

我曾經為自己可能是個沒感情的人而感到害怕，但我現在卻恨不得自己沒感情，畢竟這感覺一直懸在心上，那並不好受。我甚至不得不在群組內嚷嚷著影山都在里約打奧運了，怎麼不順便去看看日向的時候扯謊，說教練事先交代過不能出選手村。我原本以為像這樣逼迫自己不去面對他，就可以讓我早點結束這種狀態，結果實際上完全沒用。

原來放棄喜歡一個人是這麼困難的一件事嗎。

明明我就不抱任何希望啊。

人心不能控制，連自己的也不能控制。

不能掌控的感覺糟透了，而造成這一切的罪魁禍首正在地球的另一端發光發熱，絲毫不受影響，暗戀近五年來我第一次感受到了名為不甘的情緒。

兩年後他回國，並加入黑狼。

回國那天是山口去接機的，谷地同學也有去，但月島工作忙抽不開身，我也因為有練習賽所以沒去。月島沒去讓我鬆了口氣，雖然練習賽是事實，但沒去的不只我一人，就不像我刻意在躲他了。

在那之後，直到賽季開始，阿德勒與黑狼的比賽為止前，我都沒見過日向。

我一邊擔憂著自己無法控制的感情，一邊期待著與他的比賽。但在賽前遇到他時，這些難以名狀的東西又全拋去了九霄雲外。在球場上我全心全意面對排球，接受挑戰，專心致志在比賽上。痛快淋漓。

我其實一直認可他是個可敬的對手，只是還缺少了火侯。

如今他終於站在同一個舞台上向我發起了挑戰。

「你來了。」

「我來了。」

啊啊，這才是，我所期望的互動。

暗戀邁入第七年，我再一次找到了處理這份感情的，新的方法。

我終於明白，日向不會因為這些細枝末節的原因就與我關係生變，他仍視我為勁敵，視我為最大的對手。我們之間的一切都因為排球而聯繫，雖然除此之外什麼都不是，但這就是最為強大的聯繫，這輩子都斷不開。

那我有什麼好怕的呢。

我決定讓暗戀結束，直接向他坦白，然後被拒絕，再笑著跟他說，沒關係。

因為我們還能繼續當對手。

「嗯，好啊。」

沒想到他居然答應了。

我簡直不可置信，這可是為了被拒絕才做出的告白，根本沒有預期會被接受。我愣在當場，看著在眼前的日向，一瞬間懷疑這是不是被掉包的假貨。他就站在我面前，直勾勾地看著我。我往前一步，伸出手，試圖擁抱日向，他並沒有閃開，就讓我抱著。我再試著將手臂收緊了些，他也沒有掙扎。我們緊貼到甚至可以隔著衣服感受到彼此的心跳及呼吸聲。

高中時我們偶爾會為了贏得比賽或得分而擁抱，那時候的他小小的，纖細的。他現在身高比以前高，也長出了肌肉，比高中那時壯碩許多，但仍能完全鎖在我懷裡。

這真的是我的了嗎？

我仍難以相信，但至少現在，可以多抱著他一點吧。

選手通道裡的人多了起來，應該是看到我們了，各種大呼小叫的聲音，但現在我已經放不了手了。

比賽結束的那天晚上，烏野排球部難得聚在一起，前後加起來有五個年級跟兩名老師，雖然不是全員集合，但陣仗也大到要事先預約包廂，不然根本放不下那麼多人。日向順勢宣布了與我在一起的事情，我毫無準備，沒想到他會那麼大方地說出來，差點就讓嘴裡那一口茶噴出去，但意外的是大家並沒有表現出太多震驚，只是紛紛恭喜日向。日向開心地接受大家的祝福，用手肘不住地頂我要我也表示一下，但我還沒從告白被接受的餘韻中脫離，最後只能乾巴巴地說請多指教，然後被一陣嬉鬧嘲弄。

「沒想到日向居然真的能夠追到國王陛下啊，是那個情商零的國王陛下呢。」

「日向前輩！太厲害了！」

「恭喜你啊日向！」

「日向同學恭喜你嗚嗚嗚嗚。」

月島帶著嘲諷感嘆，其他人也紛紛跟進表達他們的欣慰，谷地同學甚至喝到哭了。

「不？告白的是影山喔？」

日向說出事實，結果卻讓在場的人全體靜默了。

「總之恭喜你們！這樣烏野排球部就出了兩對了！」

菅原前輩爽快地拿起杯子打破靜默的氣氛，大夥又熱鬧起來。

不久後我接到了孤爪前輩的來電。

「太好了呢。」

包含他校，在一片祝賀日向的人當中，他是唯一向我道賀的人，我想起高二時的那場對話（如果那稱的上是對話）。但這讓我有些不自在，畢竟是來自情敵的祝賀，即便明白前輩不會是那種橫刀奪愛的人，但總是讓我有些不安。

「你現在大概在胡思亂想。」

但前輩卻像是看穿了我的心思，難道隔著電話也能讀心嗎。

「我對翔陽，從來都沒有朋友以上的感情喔。」

我感到吃驚。

但前輩不需要在這時候說謊騙人，如果是為了讓我降低戒心，他甚至可以不用打這通電話。

「我是真的替你高興，也替翔陽高興。」他停頓了幾秒，似乎是在琢磨怎麼繼續說下去：「畢竟翔陽也是從以前就喜歡你。」

我不以為然，當下直接反駁，但前輩的語氣相當肯定，雖然我仍難以釋懷，但畢竟是由唯一一個看穿我的人的嘴裡所說出來的話，不得不承認可信度非常高。

「他表現得很明顯。除了你以外的人都看出來了吧。但他其實自己也沒發現自己喜歡你。這點他還挺笨的。」

真的假的。

我試圖回想高中那三年，但仍想不到有任何可以證明這件事的證據。

「但因為你跟他不一樣，藏得太好了，應該是除了我以外都沒人發現你也喜歡他，所以大家都認為是翔陽在單戀。」

明明情況應該是反過來的。

──不對，如果前輩說的是實話，那其實我們很早就兩情相悅了？

不過只就單戀的敘述，那也難怪他們都給日向祝賀，並在知道告白的人其實是我後露出了不可置信的表情了。當年孤爪前輩那聽不清楚的低語，也是在說這件事嗎。

「你會沒發現我覺得不單是遲鈍的關係，而是其他原因吧，這個應該你自己比較清楚。」

_──毫無自信，自卑到可悲。_

_──他才不會喜歡我。_

「不過我覺得，那時候就察覺也不是好事。畢竟高中畢業後就不太聯繫了，所以那之前就交往的話，分開的期間會很適應吧。但你們分開那麼長一段時間，對彼此的感情都還是不變，又最近才交往，代表距離與時間對你們已經不是問題了。」

前輩大概把一年份的話語量都用光了，以前就聽日向說過，他不是話多的人，會說這麼多的原因，再遲鈍的我也能明白。

「翔陽只要是跟你在一起，就很有趣，你要好好珍惜他。」

整場對話我的回應始終帶有疑惑與否定，但唯有這句話我可以做出保證。

但交往實在稱不上順利。

人心是很奇怪的東西，當你明白那份渴望無論如何都得不到時，反而能夠淡然地看待一切。可一旦陰錯陽差地擁有了它，就會害怕失去而成天不得安寧。信仰變成現實，原本就已經無法掌控的感情更加不受控制。佔有慾與嫉妒，原本我以為在我身上不存在的東西，當年之所以會無所謂純粹是因為不認為那是自己的，但現在不同了，我幾乎時時刻刻都在擔心日向會從我身邊離開。

這不是我的本意，我不想因為太過在意而讓日向感受到煩躁，進而後悔與我交往，但我沒辦法阻止自己去思考這些事。美羽姊說對了，我在感情上真的對自己毫無自信，簡直自卑到可悲。有幾次連我自己都覺得場面很難看，甚至還曾經在午夜打電話叨擾孤爪前輩，請他協助讓日向解除我帳號的黑名單。

「你可以多相信翔陽一點。」

午夜電話事件後不久，孤爪前輩在一天的夜晚來電，這時候的日本已經三更半夜了，但他的聲音聽上去絲毫沒有睏意。

「要你相信自己太難了，跟排球無關的事你都不行。」

上次的電話應該是真的打擾到他了，我難得聽到他的語氣那麼直接，但他還是打了這通電話給我。

「但翔陽你可以相信他」

我當然也想相信他。

但直到現在。

他一次都沒說過他愛我啊。

那天在選手通道上的告白，他甚至沒伸手抱住我。

還在日本時都是我搭車去找他。

同居也是我提他才順著答應的。

他也不曾主動過。

而現在分隔兩地，待在他身邊最久的人不是我，可以第一時間關心他的人也不是我，他或許只是順勢答應而已，如果有人比我早告白，那現在站在男友這個位置的人，就不會是我。

我沒自信啊。

當我意識到時我已經將這些話說出口了，但孤爪前輩並沒有將電話掛掉，而只是默默聽著。

「你覺得你不是最適合他的，就算是這樣，但你是他最想要的。雖然他自己沒自覺，但他應該一直在等你。」

_──我看到了翅膀。_

_──但還飛不高。_

_──他說過我給了他翅膀。_

_──帶他看到另一邊的風景。_

我也是在等待吧，等著與他相遇。

2021奧運會那年我終於殺死了心裡的怪物。

那次的開場也說不上好，雖然幾年來有較為平緩，但嫉妒心還是驅使我刻意去做一些煽動日向的事。那年在東京的家溫存時我一時沒忍住，在他的左手無名指上咬了一口。結果他的身體瞬間僵硬，這讓我立刻後悔自己的一時衝動。怎麼辦，果然太急躁了嗎，他如果感受到了壓力怎麼辦。

但日向總能帶給我驚喜，就像初中時那次奔跑與跳躍，練習賽時的閉眼快攻，牽動了我的情緒讓我傳出了新型舉球，每一次關鍵的攔網。王冠的加冕。接受我的告白。

他每次總出乎我的意料。

「我愛你。」

我沒聽錯嗎。

日向的手環上我的脖子，再一次說了那句話，清清楚楚地，還喊了我的名字。真的不是我聽錯。

我的心臟一定壞掉了。

因為胸口痛到讓我甚至看不清楚前方，啊，原來是眼淚。

_──「你可以多相信翔陽一點。」_

只要有你在，我就是最強的。

我緊緊抱住了日向。這一刻我總算相信自己已經確實地、真正地擁有了他。

在那之後的日子平穩到不可思議。我們固定一天一通電話，賽季結束後的假期回國同居，在國際比賽遇到時賽後約會，偶爾還會有幾天的小旅行。喜歡上翔陽後觀察他的習慣直到現在也不曾改回來，現在聚少離多，每次我總是能發現他身上更多的變化。翔陽的皮膚在回到室內排球後又白了回來，腳底的繭變薄了，頭髮長了，頭髮短了，換了新的洗髮精，換了肥皂。

唯有一些事情永遠不會改變，他的笑容仍吸引著我，他的聲音仍讓我感受到欲望。每一次擁抱，每一次呼喊，我都更加喜歡他，更加愛他，我的心開始裝不下這些了，交往也七年了，我現在可以說出口了嗎。

旅居多年早已變得流利的義大利文這時候又變得生澀起來，我向已婚的隊友們請教求婚的方法與意見，他們表現得比我這個當事者還興奮，義大利人真神奇，我想起給翔陽接機時下意識做了擁抱與親吻禮，他曾對此激動地表示影山都被義大利帶壞了。我問他那是不是以後不要這樣了，他又支支吾吾地說現在這樣也很好啦。到底是好還是壞，但他那欲言又止的表情也很可愛，他既然沒意見那就繼續保持吧。

求婚一定要有戒指，要有鮮花，回國再買肯定來不及，在國外就要先把這些打點好。我想這些東西東鋒前輩和谷地同學可能會有些門路，就私下聯繫他們，結果他們的反應跟義大利人比起來也不遑多讓，哭哭啼啼地表示一定會幫忙到底，三人後來乾脆開了個群組來討論。

花束裡的花包含著花語，我把我對翔陽的感覺一一說明後他們為我配了玫瑰、月季花、山茶花與菸草花的組合。他們象徵了一見鍾情、初戀與忠貞、理想的愛以及全賴有你。

求婚戒一般是用價值較高的寶石，但我覺得如果太貴會讓翔陽不自在，這點他們也同意。生日石是不錯的選擇，六月份是月光石與珍珠，原本也考慮過是不是用其他橘色系的礦物，但在知道月光石可以閃爍出藍光後便決定採用月光石了。

我很清楚自己說話不得要領，但如果只是送出飽含心意的花束與戒指，這點還是做得到的。

後來有些搞砸了，翔陽在我求婚的當晚突然衝出房門，把我準備好的東西都撞掉了。但最後他還是哭著答應了，這樣就好，或許比起甜言蜜語，這樣的方式更適合我們。

和親友們報告這件事時，東鋒前輩和谷地同學哭得更慘了，連我也跟著一起哭。

我跟翔陽最後決定在日本辦一場正式一點的婚禮，義大利與巴西則各自舉辦一場當地親友間的餐會當作小型的婚禮，並順便短暫停留當作蜜月。日本的婚禮較盛大，籌備時間也較久，訂在求婚後的隔年，義大利與巴西的就簡單許多，同年度就可以進行。

我們先去義大利，原先我還擔心自己人際不怎麼樣，不會有人願意來，但翔陽跟我說，現在的小飛雄跟以前不一樣啦，大家都很喜歡你的，那麼多人在幫你求婚，怎麼可能不來。最後與會者的數量不少，讓我相當感激。

翔陽沒花多久時間就與我的隊友打成一片，他的義大利語也很流利，跟隊友們溝通毫無障礙，果然是交際怪物。不少隊友出賣我，把我當初頂著一張恐怖的臉詢問如何求婚的事給抖了出來，翔陽笑得很開心，還模仿得唯妙唯肖，把隊友們都逗樂了。

房東太太之前就把我當孫子在養，現在又多了一個小不隆咚的孫子，開心得不得了，翔陽也很會與長輩相處，兩人在餐會結束後又在屋裡聊了好幾個小時，不只把我晾在一旁，還把各自私藏的我的糗事全當作了話題，今天是賣我的大會嗎。但晚上他又在被裡摸過來，用著軟膩的聲音討好我，要我別鬧彆扭了。

這彆扭是還鬧得下去嗎！

「我今天很開心喔。」

「你聊成這樣當然開心啊。」

「國王陛下，講話帶刺可不好喔，但我才不是說這個啦。」

「別叫我國王，呆子，那你是說哪個？」

「我看到你在這裡過得很好我就很開心啦。」

翔陽瞇起了眼，連眼角都帶著笑意，他手上還抱著剛才情事時拿來給自己支撐身體的枕頭，說完連自己都覺得害臊的把臉埋進枕頭裡，白皙的皮膚上是我留下的點點紅印，我突然覺得背上的抓痕有些發癢，再一次把他撈來懷裡，手也不安分，他嚷嚷著抗議的話語卻沒真的拒絕我，雙手抱過我的脖頸，不禁讓我想起我殺死心中怪物的那一天。

再後來我們去了巴西。這場比義大利還盛大，除了隊友外，翔陽在巴西修練時的老師、同學、室友與一起打過沙排的人都來了，因為是在海灘酒吧舉辦，甚至連遊客都來摻一腳，翔陽來者不拒，場面相當熱鬧，如果說著拉丁語的民族都那麼熱情奔放，那原本就活力四射的日向翔陽，自然能融入其中成為他們的一份子。但我不擔心自己跟不上這樣的節奏，因為翔陽不會讓我落單，他抓著我向一個個賓客們做介紹，有幾個我之前就碰過，有些只耳聞過，男女老少都有，但都無一例外給翔陽誠摯的祝福。

「小翔陽，恭喜你們啦。」

突然熟悉的聲音竄進耳裡令我一時反應不過來，回頭一看才發現，居然是及川前輩。

「嚇到了吧！我給前輩寄了機票喔！」

「小飛雄就算了，但小翔陽的邀請怎麼可能不來呢。」

「唔。」

真的是嚇到了，完全出乎意料的訪客。雖然巴西跟阿根廷都在南美洲，但再怎麼說也是跨國境。雖然不願意承認，但及川前輩會參加，其實令我非常感動。

翔陽留給我與及川前輩談話的空間，然後就離開我們去找其他友人了。我其實有很多事一直想和及川前輩說，但都沒什麼機會，翔陽也是知道這點才先離開的吧。

我先向他道謝。

及川前輩看上去完全不訝異，應該早就料到我會這麼做。果然不論是作為一名舉球員，還是一個人，前輩都比我更能明白周遭人的想法。

我們聊了很多，當年在北川第一的心結如今終於全都解開了。

我們在巴西待著的時間會比在義大利久，之後翔陽會留下，我會一個人回義大利準備賽季，回到分隔兩地的生活。但不管在哪，我們都過著天天打球的生活。

來到巴西當然也要陪陪他打沙灘排球，這是成就他的運動，沒道理不去接觸。我是第一次打，但總是不得要領，翔陽笑著說及川前輩那次也是，甚至在跳發時慘烈地出局，不過沒多久就漸漸習慣手感了。雖然不久前才與前輩解開了心結，但這不代表我就不帶有競爭意識了，被他這一說我也認真起來，很快地便適應了沙子與沙灘排球的觸感，表現也逐漸穩定下來。

翔陽看上去有些不甘心，腮幫子氣鼓鼓地說著果然穩重影山就是不一樣，其實我也從沒明白他嘴裡的穩重影山到底是什麼，但如果是誇獎的話就高興的收下吧。

打完後身體還沒冷卻下來，海風有點大，我拿出事先準備好的外套給翔陽套上。

南半球的八月是冬天，雖然對習慣日本氣候的我們而言，只能算是稍嫌涼爽的天氣，但畢竟是溫度較低的海邊，不能大意。翔陽乖乖伸手讓我幫他把外套穿好並繫上圍巾，還帶著傻呼呼的笑容，覺得一個年近三十的男人很可愛的我也是挺無藥可救的。

我們的對戒很普通，就只是刻著對方名字的銀戒指，求婚成功後就立刻去訂製了，之後除了打球的時間外都戴在身上。在穿好防寒的衣物後，我將戒指重新套回他手上。每次進行這動作，就有一種再次求婚成功的錯覺。

我們手牽著手在海灘散步，天色逐漸暗了下來，太陽在天際線上，已快落下，整個沙灘一片橘紅。翔陽突然放開我的手沿著沙灘奔跑，夕陽在他身後，背著光，揚起的圍巾就像一對小小的翅膀，一隻正在準備起飛的烏鴉。

我看他看得出神了，邊踢著沙子邊慢慢走向他。

「你在做什麼啊？」

「在感謝沙子。」

「那什麼啊！」

翔陽笑得很開心，笑容像是下一秒就會融化在太陽裡，我無預警地低頭吻了他，下秒就被他羞愧地推倒在沙灘上。

「很痛啊呆子！」

「是你不好！笨蛋！笨蛋！」

隔天六月，日本的婚禮。

雖然參加的人遍及全國，但考量到家人，果然還是辦在宮城最適合，這次烏野排球部是真的全員到齊了。

但跌破眾人眼鏡的是我們選擇了神前式。

翔陽認為這樣比較有趣，而我則是比起白西裝更想看他穿上羽織，雖然懷抱的心思並不相同，但共識是有的，所以就不走教堂而改去神社了。

羽織果然很適合他，不論是在試穿還是正式來時我都忍不住盯著他看，翔陽則相反，不太看我這裡。我將他的臉扳回正面，看到他不只臉頰，連耳根都紅了，擔心地問他是不是哪裡不舒服，他卻在深吸一口氣後狠狠踩了我的腳並痛斥我的遲鈍。

如果不是怕身上租的衣服壞了，我一定直接跟他打起來，呆子！憑什麼踩我！

整個儀式並不長，但相當莊重，緊繃著神經的關係所以結束後真的很累，翔陽甚至直接躺平在休息室的榻榻米上。我踢了他一腳，要他至少把衣服換掉再休息，而且別忘記之後還有餐會。他躺在地上耍賴，要我幫他脫，但我怕擦槍走火，就乾脆地把門關上。

他氣得跟我冷戰了半小時。

婚禮與餐會都結束後，我們在宮城又待了幾天，還回到烏野去指導了幾次，有不少新生趁著這機會結結巴巴地要簽名。

之後回到了東京。

將近一個月後，我還有一件重要的事情要做，在去年求婚後就計畫好了，與婚禮的籌備同時進行，雖然日期會有些微誤差，但不要緊，這不影響它的重要性。

我在清晨起床，躺在我懷裡的日向還在熟睡，我小心翼翼地抽出在枕頭下的手，避免吵醒他，但下床前還是忍不住吻了下他的額頭。

日向醒來後會發現我不在家，他可能會以為我去晨跑或去早市採購，但他很快就會注意到在餐桌上的字條與單程車票。他會搭乘隔天早上的新幹線再回到宮城，然後轉乘公車，或許他會叫計程車，最後來到市民體育館。

這天是2026年7月25日。

全日本初中排球選手全大會宮城縣預賽。

2011年的7月23日。

他為15歲的我加冕了只有他才看的到的王冠與披風。

再那之後又15年。

我終於追上與你相遇的時間。

**王袍加身的十五年間**

■Free Talk

算是前三作的集大成作，字數相當多，感謝各位看到最後。第一次把標題也寫在最後，因為覺得這樣特別有感覺（任性

我一直覺得影山對自己是自信與自卑並存的，在情感上尤其如此，無論是不是愛情。初三時的心靈創傷太過嚴重，又不太會表達自己，雖然對必須要改變這件事有自覺，但卻不得要領，也沒有人教他應該怎麼做才好。

所以我才會遇到拯救一詞。就算不帶影日濾鏡，我也覺得日向拯救了影山呢，整個烏野排球部，都拯救了他，但最早的契機確實是那句「我在！」。

雖然稱不上是系列作，但同設定下的文也寫了四篇，於我而言「主線」就算是寫完了，之後如果還有要更新與該作同設定的文章，大致上都會是番外的形式吧。

再次感謝看到最後的您。


End file.
